


Daugher of Night and Star Light

by TimeTravelAddict



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bad at tagging, Blackfire is a bitch, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgive Me, Future Fic, Humor, Humore and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kid Fic, Major character death - Freeform, Mar'i Grayson is Nightstar, Minor Character Death, Secret Identity, Secrets, Single Dad Dick Grayson, Students become the teachers, Superhero history lesson, TAGGING EVERYTHING, Teen Pregnancy, The Author Regrets Nothing, depends on the way you look at it, kind of, lying to, single dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelAddict/pseuds/TimeTravelAddict
Summary: Mar'i Grayson is a normal girl. Black hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. She's the star of the track team.  Her father's side of the family is dysfunctional, but they all love each other. All of the Wayne kids tell crazy story's about each other that Mar'i laughs to, and never believes they are 100% true.Not all of Mar'i life is top notch. When she was 3 her mother, Kori, was killed in a drive by shooting in Gotham...at least that is what she's told.Turns out that her mother was an alein, warrior, princess and was killed by her jelous sister. But, nobody every told her this, becasue appernly lies will protect people better than the truth.Now that Mar'i knows the truth about the family bussness she wants in.Find out Mar'i's journey in this jammed back, fast pace, fanfiction, written by a girl in her pjs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, stick with me on this. The time line doesn't match up 100% of the time but its close enough.

**Prologue**

Dick Grayson had to admit that he wasn’t proud of his behavior. He didn’t like the fact that he was putting a chip into his daughter’s neck to change her appearance to be human, and to dampen her powers.

She wouldn’t have the same full, bright green eyes that Koriand’r had. She would no longer have the same raven black hair that seemed to have a life of its own. She wouldn’t be able to fly any more, and wouldn’t have the occasional green sparks around her hands, which might have been a blessing. Dick couldn’t keep track of the amount of times he had to call on Kori to get their daughter’s flying under control.

He didn’t like that he was lying to her. He didn’t like all the dishonesty that he was now going to have with her. Dick was going to have to hide _everything_ from her. For the first three years of her life things had been honest. They didn’t lie to her. She was around their life as heroes, and both Dick and Kori knew that one day she would become a hero too.

He never wanted to have that type of relationship with her. He wanted an honest relationship with Mar’i, like they always had, but things changed. They change so quickly he was unprepared.

This wasn’t the life he wanted, but it was the life he now had.

It started when he first met Kori when they were 16. The Young Justice Team had been called in to deal with an ongoing fight between an unknown alien woman, and other members of a different race of alien.

The team didn’t know who was on the right side, if there was one. Wally had been the one to say Kori was a good guy because she was hot. Artemis had called him out because ‘being hot’ was not a good reason for being good.

He remembered the day so vividly because it was the day he met the love of his life. He knew that she was special from the first time he saw her. Dick thought that she was beautiful because of her curvy figure, and fiery hair. He admired they way she fought. There was no doubt that she was a powerful warrior. He was in awe of her.

His awe magnified ten-fold when after the fight she pulled Dick against her and kissed him hard on the lips. He was left their blinking, his teenage body in a frenzy, and in awe of everything that was Koriand’r.

After some discussion with the League, and a probation period to check her out, Kori was allowed to be a member of the Team. She was a good fit on the team. She got along with everybody very well. It didn’t take long for them to grow fond of Kori, or as she was called, Starfire.

He could feel it in his bones that he was supposed to be with Kori. It was love at first sight for him, if there were such things. He remembered Wally and Roy (well, it was Will, but at the time the thought it was Roy) teasing him about it. They always teased him when he liked a girl. They teased him about Zatana, and Barbara, and the many other girls he dated. Being the adopted son of a playboy had its perks.

But Kori was different for him. He had nerves in his stomach that he didn’t have with the other girls. He felt…joy around her, and amazement, and all the good-happy feelings you could feel.

He worked up the nerves and asked her out, and things went well, very well. The two started dating and things felt right for them. She was like the missing piece of his puzzle.

They had moved passed heavy make out sessions and groping by their 4-month anniversary. They said ‘I love you’ by their 6-month anniversary.

Bruce had told him that they were moving fast in their relationship, he said that they should slow down, and enjoy being young and what they _thought_ was love. That hadn’t set well with Dick and thus started a fight between the two. Bruce had given up arguing with him after an hour and set Dick to his room to think.

The next day he found a pamphlet on safe sex, and a box of condoms. On top of it all was a sticky note saying: _Read this so I don’t have to give you the talk._ Dick had laughed, and his face was redder than a tomato.

They had broken up when they were 17 when Kori told him she had to go home to get married to some man she didn’t know. It was an arrange marriage, put in place by her sister Blackfire. They had a fight about it and he ended up breaking it off. It was a few days later when he realized how stupid he was being, so him, and the rest of the team, got on the bioship, went to her home world, and stopped the wedding.

They got back together shortly after that.

It had only been a few months after they broke up when Kori said she was pregnant. Dick freaked out a first like any 17-year-old would when they were told they were going to be a father. Then he was happy. He was going to have a baby.

He saw the way Will was like when he was around Lian. It made him a better man. He was happier and didn’t have as much anger issues. It was like having a daughter made him a better person. And maybe having a child would make him better too.

Telling Bruce was the hard part, for him at least. Bruce wanted them to slow down, and have fun, not have a kid a 17. So, Dick though he was going to be furious. Kori and Dick told him together, and they made sure Alfred was in the room to help if Bruce was overly angry at them.

Dick tried to tell him, but words wouldn’t come out of his mouth. It was Kori that had told him out right that she was pregnant.

Bruce had sworn under his breath and went on about how he wasn’t even 40 and way to young to be a grandfather. Dick took it as a good sign. Alfred had merely smiled at the young soon-to-be parents.

When Mar’i was born (5 months after his 18th birthday), Bruce had set up the penthouse above Wayne Enterprise for them (it had been his gift to the new family). Bruce figure that their family dynamic would work out better if the had their own space.

When they were 19 they decided that it was time for them to get married. It had been a beautiful wedding with a mix of both of their cultures. Kori’s brother, and her guardian, were invited, and not Blackfire for obvious reasons.

He had met Blackfire again when she was trying to kill all of them. And another time when she tried to kill all of them. It was obvious her hatred for Kori, but Kori was naïve and loved her sister anyway, and because Kori loved Blackfire they hadn’t kept her locked up on Earth.

But even thought Kori loved her sister she still kept Mar’i a secret from her. She felt that if Blackfire knew about their daughter, she was target her.

It was 2 years later when he got the real consequences for not locking up or killing Blackfire.

They were 21, and Mar’i was 3 when Blackfire stormed into their penthouse and killed Koriand’r with a blade through her heart.

It had been the most painful moment in his life. He’d rather been fighting Slade or the Joker. Nothing else could compare to the pain he went through. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even trust himself to raise Mar’i for the next 3 months after Kori died.

He fought Blackfire. And he hurt her bad, but not bad enough. He didn’t kill her, and he wanted to, he was going to brake Bruce’s number one rule in order to get his revenge. He didn’t have the chance to kill Blackfire because she hadn’t come alone. One of her minions had came and left with her mangled body before he could finish her.

He called Bruce after that. He sobbed into the phone of how she died and how she wasn’t breathing, and how much blood there was. And he cried because the love of his life was killed, and he was going to have to raise Mar’i without her mother.

Bruce had been the one to bring up the idea of putting the chip in her neck. Many aliens had one, so they wouldn’t be targeted by anti-alien protester. He was also the one that said he need to kept Mar’i out of the life of heroes. 

He thought that it would be best if Dick retired as well, and leave the life for good, but Dick couldn’t do that. He couldn’t lose another part of his life.

So, from then Dick Grayson started his new life of being a single father who was a vigilante and lied to his daughter on a daily basis.

It wasn’t the life he wanted, but it was the life he had. And he was willing to lie if it meant Mar’i was going to be safe.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to make this fic a slow burn, where Mar'i wouldn't find every thing out untill chapter 30 or shit like that.

**Chapter 1**

Some nights Mar’i Grayson would have the weirdest dreams. Every time she was in a white room and there was a strange woman in front of her.

The woman, who was most likely an alien, had the longest hair Mar’i had ever seen. It went past her feet and onto the ground. At the ends it even seemed to glow, and because of the golden, red, coloring it was like fire. She also had full green eyes. The eyes didn’t have any white, and they didn’t have a pupil in the center.

She stood in a long purple robe that had cut outs that revealed her shoulder, and parts of her arms. Towards the end of the robe it turned see-through and she could see the woman’s orange legs.

Every time before today the woman would just stand there and smile fondly at her. She would look at Mar’i and float around her, but never touch her. There was something about her presents that made Mar’i feel warm, both physically and mentally.

But today was different. This time the woman talked to her.

“Hello my muflore.” The woman said in the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.

“Muflore?” Mar’i asked about the strange word. She wasn’t nervous talking to the woman that only appeared in her dreams. If fact, she felt relieved talking to the woman. It was almost like a weight was starting to lift off her shoulders.

The woman’s smiled widened at her. “It means dear one or loved one. You use it when you talk to somebody you care for deeply.”

“Oh?” Mar’i simply said. “Why are you here?” The woman frowned, and the younger girl quickly said, “Not that I want you to go.”

“I just wanted to talk to you, that’s all.” The woman said. Mar’i was about to ask her another question, when the woman said, “Your father is coming my muflore. I’ll visit you again. I promise.” 

“No wait—” Mar’i was saying before the woman disappeared and she was woken up to her father’s voice.

“Mar’i you have school today.” Her father said. “If you’re not up in 5 minutes I’ll eat your bacon.”

She let out a laugh and rolled over in her bed. She rolled out of her bed and stretched as the cool air caused goosebumps to erupt on her skin. She then striped out of pajamas and into the uniform for Gotham Academy.

The next step in her morning routine was to open the window in her bedroom. She tied the purple curtains to the side and stood in the warm heat of the morning sun. Mar’i noticed that she had a weird attraction to the sun and natural light.

She had mentioned it to the twins and Lian before and the three of them laughed at her. In the kind, best friend type of way. Not the I-hate-you way. She had been friends with the three of them for as long as she could remember. Lian’s father Will had been friends with her parents before she was born, and the same was with the Allen twins.

“Mar’i!” Her father yelled from the penthouse’s kitchen table. “You have 30 seconds before you are bacon less and I am a very happy man for having 2 servings of bacon.”

She quickly stepped into her shoes before running out of her room. “Drop the bacon mister or I _will_ move in with Grandpa.” She threatened pointing a finger at him.

Her father snorted and handed his daughter the bacon. “As if Bruce could handle you.”

“He handles Damian just fine,” She said with a mouth full of bacon.

He scrunched up his nose. “Don’t chew with your mouthful,” he corrected in a dad manner, then said. “Bruce can only handle Damian because _I_ got him to mellow out. You wouldn’t believe the story’s we all have of him.”

“Is this like when Uncle Tim says Damian tried to kill him and almost did, when they were younger?” Mar’i asked. “And honestly how much damage can a 10-year-old really do?” Mar’i never fully believed the story’s the Wayne children said about each other. No 10-year-old would be strong enough to break bones and cause heavy bruising with his bare hands.

He only shrugged his shoulder and drank some of his coffee. “So, whats on your agenda today?”

“I’m going to the soup kitchen, and then cleaning up some garbage in Bludhaven.” He said. It wasn’t uncommon for him to go to ‘Haven to volunteer. He always said the it needed more work then Gotham did. And because Dick didn’t have a job (he didn’t need one with the money from his trust fund, and from the circus he ran) so he volunteered to make himself busy.

“What about you?” Dick asked her.

“Just a bio test, that I think I’m going to fail.” She laughed. “Of course, Don is going to have a higher grade than me and rub it in my face.” She gave her dad a tight smile. “And then a track meet, so you have to pick me up.”

Track and field was by far one of her favorite things. At just 15 she held Gotham Academy’s highest speeds in the last 50 years, and possibly the state. The coach even said that she could make it to reginal. Both her father and grandfather were big supporters of her and showed up to most of her events. If one couldn’t come the other would, but most of the time it was both.  

“Nice,” he told her. “and Don and Dawn both have the advantage of Barry being in forensic. Plus Biology is meant to suck and give you a bad grade.”

“Ya,” She agreed with him, for before looking at the time on her phone. “Shit, I have to go.”

She was almost out the door when Dick called for her with raised eyebrows. She gave an annoyed sighed before reaching into her wallet and put a dollar of her allowance money into the swear jar. “Thanks hon.” He said getting out of his chair. He kissed her temple and sent her on her way with adding a “be safe,” for good measure.

People smiled at her in the elevator, and said good morning (it was always a good idea to be nice with the bosses only grandchild). She ran out of WE and fast as he could, her bookbag bouncing on her back, and made it out side to Alfred.

“Morning Alf,” Mar’i told her driver while getting in to the back of the limo.

“Good morning Miss. Mar’i,” Alfred said with a small roll of his eyes. He disliked it when they called him Alf. “I trust you slept well, and had a good morning with your father?”

“Yes,” She told him, “can I ask you something?”

“That _is_ a question Miss Mar’i.” The butler pointed out.

“Right.” She said nervously. “It just—you can’t tell dad, or anybody. If you tell any of the kids they’ll tell dad, and so would Grampa, and maybe Selina.” One time she remembered calling Selina grandma, when she was 8, and Selina glared at her with her feline like eyes, and said to never call her that again. She was only allowed to call Selina Grandma when she was older than 65.

The older man eyed her in the mirror. “Are you alright? Don’t tell me you are with child, you are younger than your father was.”

She laughed. “No, it’s nothing bad. At lest I don’t think so. I don’t want anybody thinking I’m weird or something. So I’m asking you because you are old and wise.”

“Ask what you want to Miss. Mar’i.”

 She took a deep breath. “I keep having weird dreams. The same dream in fact. I’m in a white room and there’s a woman, with red hair, and full green eyes.”

Alfred hummed an encouraged her to go on.

“She called me a Muflore, it means love one.” Mar’i told him. “It was like it was real, but I don’t know anyone like her.”

“Do you like this woman?” Alfred asked slowly, almost like he was careful of his words.

Mar’i didn’t have to think about when she said “Yes. She’s always kind and comforting and nurturing.”

“Well,” Alfred began. “I’m no dream expert, but it sounds like you may have a dream mother.”

She thought about the idea. “I don’t think so. She doesn’t look anything like me, she’s an alien, or something.”

Alfred hummed. “I don’t know what to tell you Miss. Mar’i. I don’t believe that there is anything wrong with you, it is just a dream after all.”

“I guess so.” The teen agreed as they fell into a comfortable silence.

…

Her first class of the day was history with Dawn and Lian, two of her best friends. She walked into the classroom right before the bell rang. She took her assigned seat beside Lian.

“Hey Mar’i,” Lian greeted.

“Thank God you’re here,” Dawn greeted. “I have to talk to both of you.”

“About?” Mar’i questioned her red-head friend getting out her binder for the class.

“I officially hate Don,” Dawn told them about her twin brother. The two were constantly bickering about something, but it was clear that they both loved each other, even if they didn’t know it.

Lian gave her a skeptical look and asked, “And this is different from the last time because….”

Dawn took a deep breath. “I finally, and I mean _finally,_ got my date with Steve Mathews that I’ve wanted for _years_ , and Don just had to get me in trouble with dad, so I couldn’t go.” She sighed. Mar’i could barely keep up with how fast she was talking. “If it wasn’t for Don, I would have had a good date with Steve.” She frowned at him.

Mar’i tried not to laugh. She knew that Dawn had had a crush on Steve Mathews sense the beging of time and was very excited about the movie they were going to. “Just be happy you have a brother.” She told her trying to get her to see the silver lining.

Dawn raised her eyebrows. “You only say that because you are an only child. What a dream that must be.”

“I love being an only child,” Lian said. “I get 80 percent of my dad’s attention.”

“What about the other 20?” Dawn asked.

Lian pointed a finger and said, “That goes to his precious bow and arrow. I understand though, I don’t know what I would do with my time if it wasn’t for archery.”

Mar’i was about to tell the girls about her dream, when the teacher stopped them. “As you all know today is the start of a new unit,” Mr. Clare said. He was an older man with short white hair, and a mustache. He had her father for a student when he was her age. “I know many of you have been looking forward for this one, it’s my favorite.” The older man said.

Mar’i sat up straighter in her chair. She had been looking forward to this one, and from the conversations that started between the students, she wasn’t the only one. “It’s the superhero unit, or as it’s formally called, the history of the Justice League and it’s major members.”

He began passing out packets. “We will spend only one month on this unit and not two like the others. This unit is different from the others, can anyone tell me why?”

One of the girls in the back, Katie Smith raised her had. “Because we don’t know if it’s complete true or not. Most of it is only what the media tells us.”

Mr. Clare smiled at the blonde girl with blue-grey eyes. “Very good Katie.” Mar’i rolled her eyes along with Lian and Dawn. Katie might look like the nice and innocent good girl, but she was a total bitch under all that skin.

“Well cover Superman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and of course of very own Batman. We will also cover the Justice League, and the Young Justice Team.” He explained to them. “I thought that we would start with what the media dubs the Bat-Family, because we are in the Dark Knight’s city.”

A boy with glasses raised his hand. Mr. Clare called on him and the boy said, “Why are we even doing this? Isn’t being a vigilante a crime?”

“I’m afraid it is Markus.” The history teacher said. “But even though their work is a crime, they still are a major part of out history. Our children’s, children, children, children, will learn the same lesson you are learning to day, but hopefully by then it is _all_ facts.”

“And they aren’t all vigilantes.” Dawn said without raising her hand. Talking was something Dawn loved to do, so must of the time she didn’t raise her hand in class, and started conversations with other students.  “They are heroes.”

“Maybe Superman and the Flash, but look at Batman and even Nightwing,” Markus said. “They leave people broken and bruised.” Mar’i had to admit that he had a point. Could Batman and Nightwing really be called heroes with all the damage they did to people? Batman seemed to enjoy the pain he brought others.

Dawn huffed. “They still do good.”

“So, you’re saying that bringing people to the edge of death is perfectly okay?” Markus said.

“They are criminals,” Dawn defended her pervious statement.

“Even criminals don’t deserve to be treated they way Batman treats them.” Markus said.

The corner of Dawn’s lip curled up, “Why? Did your daddy or mommy get beat up by Batman because they were in the mob, or something?”

Markus glared at her and was about to shout an insult at her, but Mr. Clare cleared his throat. “I’m afraid that if you two are mature enough to handle this then I will have to aske you to leave.”

“But she—” Markus was saying.

“But nothing.” Mr. Clare said. “Flip to page 2 in your packets.”

...

“History was interesting.” Mar’i said after the track meet. She stood with Dawn and Don on the GA field waited for Dick to pick them up and take them to their separate homes. He was running late, which was odd for her father, but she didn’t think much of it.

“Why?” Don asked.

“We learned about superheroes, and the Justice League.” Mar’i said because it was clear Dawn wasn’t in the mood to talk to her twin (she didn’t say a word to him the whole meet). Dawn always went for the silent treatment, but it never lasted long. Her whole family were big talker, like Wally, and their older brother Bart.

“Most of it wasn’t true,” Dawn said crossing her arms.

“So _now_ you’re talking to me.” Don said with a satisfied smile.

“I was talking to Mar’i, dumbass.” Dawn said, and then her face fell.

“Ha-ha,” Don laughed at her. “Honestly you gotta get better at these things sis.”

Mar’i cocked her head to the side. “How do you know that? That most of it was lies.”

Dawn paused for a moment, before saying. “Just because the League has its secrets, and I’m sure Mr. Clare doesn’t know all of it. Plus, he said most of it _wasn’t_ factual.”

“Well, what wasn’t true?” Mar’i asked. “If you know so much about the League?”

She was about to answer when Don put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. “When’s you dad goin…oh my God…Dawn it’s time.”

The raven-haired girl watched as the twin eyes went wide with fear. “I—” Dawn tried saying. Mar’i turned around to see what they were seeing. Coming out of the sky was a woman clad in metal armor all over. She had long purple hair, and full purple eyes. She was just like the woman from her dream, but more evil looking. There were two others with her, but it was clear the woman was in charge. She looked threatening, and the long, jagged, scars that ran over her face only made it worse.  

“It’s her!” Dawn said in a trembling voice. “Don it’s her!” She said strong this time.

“Who is she exactly?” Mar’i asked in all the confusion. At the same time Dick was speeding on to the field in the dark blue minivan.

The woman laughed above them, a purple glow around her hands.  “Did no one tell you about your dear aunt, my niece?”

Mar’i’s eye went wide, what was she talking about? Suddenly Don and Dawn were in front of her, shielding her from the aliens.

“Leave. Now.” Don told her in a demanding voice she had never heard before.

“What a brave boy,” the woman smiled down at them.

“He’s right Komand’r,” Dick said jumping out of the still moving van. “You need to go now, or I swear this won’t end like last time.”

Komand’r laughed. “Please Nightwing, I’ve gotten better from last time.”

“So have I.” Her dad, apparently Nightwing to this woman hissed. Then he said his orders to the twins. “Donnie, get Batman, Flash and Superman, Dawn get her out of her.”

Before she could say anything she was being raced out of Gotham.


End file.
